Two Halves
by Shazmina
Summary: Ichigo's twin was killed in a drive by and has fallen into a dark cold pit in the back of his mind. Suddenly he can hear his twin speaking. What is it, what's going on? Yaoi/Supernatural/AU/a bit OCC/Humor/Romance/


"Shut the hell up already." Dully said with slight irritation as I rubbed the back of my head. The person who was currently annoying me just chuckled. Leave it to him to chuckle at my misery. Like he always had. I tossed a look his way; he was just grinning widely at me before leaning over a bit and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Aww King, don't be that way." I sighed and let my head rest against the side of his own head. He was so annoying but I couldn't help but love the pale bastard. He was my other half, that being said I think you can grasp that the annoying, pale, idiot is my albino twin brother, Shiro. No, not a lover, my twin brother.

"Yeah, yeah." Muttered out between my lips barely. I was tired, mainly his fault, but he didn't care. Or it felt like he didn't care, but I knew it was just his way of showing he cared. If he actually looked like he cared about you, he really didn't. Or something was happening that made him drop the act and show his true feelings. Which was only once, and that was when our mother died. I had ran down this hill in the pouring rain because a girl standing at the riverbank looking like she was about to fall in. I ran for her, and grabbed her hand as she was about to fall in, successfully getting her back on land, but I fell in the water in return. My brother was forced by mom to stay on the sidewalk as mom dived in the water for me.

All I remember before passing out was my mothers face coming towards me and her arms wrapping around me. When I came to, Shiro was above me, the girl was watching in horror, and our mother was dead. In that time I had seen the sheer horrified panicked look on Shiro, and he wouldn't stop chanting out, "Mom is dead. But it ain't your fault." We were eleven coming home from karate. So it just happened four years ago. Four years had gone by already since that time, and neither of us is over it. In those first painful months we skipped school most of the time and just walked around hand-in-hand at where she died. I could feel what he felt, and he could feel what I felt. And since that time that feeling between us of connection never broke. In fact I think it had gotten stronger. Which made our relationship stronger.

Most people understood that something like that brought us closer together, but they didn't fully comprehend it. To others it may look like Shiro's pestering me till I die, and that I wanted to kill him. But it was far from that. In small words, actions, movements, he would show that he cared. Like this small move of resting his head against my shoulder. Only our closest friends know how close we really are. For heaven sakes we share our bedroom. Tatsuki, our karate friend, knew it the most. Since she came to check up on us during the first days of mothers' death. Anyway, off of mother. She just makes me weep more.

"Quit thinkin' 'bout it." I sighed and held a grin.

"I didn't mean it." Snapped out as he moved away and just leaned up against my desk. We were in school at the moment waiting for the bell to ring signaling us to leave. The teacher had let us free study.

"I know ya don' but it's not healthy to think 'bout it all tha time." He waved his head back and forth before crossing his arms over his chest giving me a wide grin like the whole thing was a joke. But I could feel that he was worried about me. I just leaned back in my seat with my hands deep in my tan pants,

"I said I didn't mean it. Meaning it was a random thought that just came through. So how can I not think about it when it just comes?"

"Jus' don' think 'bout it dumbass."

"What the hell are you two talking about all the sudden?" Renji suddenly piped up. Others were talking around us, but our friends couldn't help but over hear. I gave a shrug towards Renji and turned a bit in my seat to face him.

"Stuff." Shiro and I said in sync making it sound all disoriented. Renji's lips fell into a fine line,

"You guys talking together thing really weirds me out, even after three years. The twin telepathy kinda makes me jealous though. I want a twin." He sighed out almost before slouching in his seat. Rukia, another friend we met last year, giggled a bit. Giggle is a really girly word. And I hate using it, even more so when it came to men giggling. But she did giggle.

"Renji, if there were two of you then it would be an endless fight to the death." Renji sent a glare Rukia's way. I felt content while watching those two argue like five year olds. Their arguments were never serious they were just childish. And even though they both deny it, there's no helping but to notice the attraction they hold for each other. I guess they didn't want to lose that great friend bond they have. But between Shiro and I, we think they have a little something going on.

"Aww you two are so cute together."

"Mh?" I turned my attention to Orihime who stood with Tatsuki; they were looking at Shiro and myself. During the time period I was watching Renji and Rukia; Shiro had sat on my desk letting his legs dangle, and I turned further in my seat till I was completely turned. Now using Shiro as a backrest.

"How 'bout brotherly, ya?" Shiro offered before he flicked my forehead and moved off my desk. I caught myself from slamming my back into the hard, yet thin, piece of wood. I glared at Shiro for the sudden movement, and he just chuckled and walked towards Orihime with a swag in his step. You could see his laid-back personality in that swag. The swaggering asshole needs to stop flirting with someone like Orihime. Or at least flirt someone who can cook a pot of rice without making it lethal.

"Your nice, yet so much meaner to him, Shiro-kun." You could hear the sadness in Orhime's voice. I nearly scoffed to that. She didn't know us very well. I mean we knew her since she lost her brother all those years ago, but we didn't really _notice_ her till a few months ago.

"Aww, darlin' tha's jus' all profile. Wait till ya get ta know tha real us." I rolled my eyes a bit and looked out the window to see that it was snowing. Got to love December. Shiro did, he loved the snow. I for one could go without the snow. It was a pain in the ass. Then again so were heat waves. The school bell blasted the thoughts of seasons away. I turned a bit and got off of my seat while grabbing my bag off the table.

"Well see ya later honey." I held my head from shaking to Shiro's endless flirting. The only reason he flirted with her was because her hair somewhat resembled my own. It made me pissed at first, then embarrassed, and now it's just funny. He just keeps doing it now to see what I'll feel next. He's hoping for jealousy. Well he isn't going to get that. Shiro gathered his own things,

"Bye Shiro, Ichigo!" Renji waved as we got out front of the school and separated waves

"Later Pineaplle, don' forget tha human anatomy assignment. Aka ta bang Rukia!" You could see Renji blush from here. Rukia, who had been standing next to Renji, turned red and started running towards us, or more specifically, Shiro.

"Oh no! Tha midget is embarrassed! Let's go, King before she catches us." I chuckled and turned on my heels dashing down the sidewalk with Shiro at my hip.

"Damn you, Shiro!"

"Ha ha ha!" Shiro's obnoxious laughter echoed throughout the streets. We soon lost her and slowed to a walk.

"You've got to stop tormenting them about that. You know one of these days she's gonna catch you." Spoke softly with laughter in my tune. He just shrugged and bumped against me lightly with a grin still wide on his face. Though at this point I'm not sure if he's smiling, or if his face is just frozen like that. It's possible that it may be both.

"She ain' neva gonna catch me. Her lil' midget legs wouldn't pull 'er that far tha fast." Yes I do think his face is frozen there since his lips barely moved during his speaking process. Snorting, oh so loudly, before looking back at him.

"Let's go to the café and thaw out your face." He did a low chuckle as we turned in the opposite direction to go to the café we always went to. It's in a bit of a bad spot of the neighborhood. But it had very good people in it, and excellent food. What's more it had divine hot chocolate. Which is just the remedy, Shiro needs. We flopped down at our usual table, we became some of the "usuals" where the waiters/waitresses would already know what we want and didn't bother bringing us menus. And we were tight with the cooks. Which often got us some freebees. The atmosphere is warm and comfortable. The café was small and cozy. Also the food was delicious.

"Okay here are two hot chocolates, two iced green tea's, sweetened with one sweetener, and one seafood appetizer basket with extra teriyaki sauce." Items were set out in front of us. It made me smile to the thought we didn't have to go through the trouble of getting the menu when we already knew what we wanted.

"Thanks, Nnoitra." The tall giant known as, Nnoitra grinned a wide ass grin that was creepy at first. But now it just wanted to make me grin to how fucking funny it looks.

"No problemo, so whatchu guys up ta? Other than Whitey's face bein' frozen." I chuckled a bit while stirring the hot chocolate idly,

"Waiting for this week to be over, then it's school break." He waved his hand at that looking automatically annoyed.

"I getcha man. I can' wait for my classes ta end to. But they always start too soon. Why couldn' Japan be like America an' shove all tha breaks inta a single period? Minus the holiday shit. Cuz ya got that Christmas shit, easter, president's day, labor day, an' all tha. We could use some breaks like that." The tall man complained. He really looked too tall for school, but really he was only a year older than I was. Sweet, sweet 17. He was taller than Chado, one of my tallest friends.

"I know what ya mean, lanky. It's a few weeks off, then it starts up again. Americans end at late may and don't go back till like late August or September. With week breaks in between holidays. Tha's pure magic." I guess Shiro's face was thawed out.

"You both are just lazy." Dully stated before grabbing some shrimp and dipping it in teriyaki sauce. Shiro grinned to me, "You're jus too lazy ta care, King."

"No, you're just lazy."

"Too lazy to care."

"Lazy."

"To lazy to care."

"Fucking lazy you white speck."

"I love it when you two come over. It makes my day brighter!" Nnoitra yelled while laughing and walking off. We looked at each other before smiling a bit and then eating. The meal was warming like the hot chocolate. And to cool it down we drank the tea. It was perfect to end a great meal. With a wave and a few farewells from the staff, we left. We walked down the sidewalk content. Our hands stuffed deep into our jackets to help protect us against the bitter cold of the snow. It happened so quick, so unexpectedly. I was left in shock at the fact that what was happening, was really happening. A drive by, gunshots, and squealing tires. I caught Shiro and fell to my knees with him in my arms.

"Shiro!"

"Shit, we shot the wrong guy! Drive, drive!" I felt panic rising, I didn't hear the men. My eyes were on Shiro's inverted ones. Tires squealed and faded, my hand was pushing on the bullet wounds on Shiro's chest in order to prevent bleeding.

"Shiro!" His eyes were dull, but flickered glossy. Shiro breathing was labored, he coughed choking up blood. "Shiro, don't leave me." Whispered to him even though I already knew that his fate was sealed by where the bullets were in his chest. He grinned lopsidedly,

"Never, King." I didn't notice the stinging pain behind my eyes, but I did see the tears landing on his cheeks.

"Don't fucking lie…t-to me." Snapped at him while choking behind some sobs.

"Ichigo, Shiro? Ichigo, Shiro! Call tha fuckin' ambulance!" Heard Nnoitra yell, probably to someone inside. We really weren't far from the café. If we had just stayed a minute longer, walked slower to the café, got caught by Rukia, if I never suggested we go, this would've never happened. I lowered my head to Shiro's. I couldn't take my eyes off of his as the life left him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you too." Whispered hearing footsteps echoing behind me till they were right behind me.

"Shit." Nnoitra whispered.

"I ain' gonna leave ya. One way or another, King, I'm stayin'. We're one, remember?" I bit down on my bottom lip harshly, feeling the warm liquid running down my lip. His eyes were hazing over and falling.

"Shiro…I love you." I let go of his wounds as his hand tapped my own, curling my hands with his. His grip there, as his eyes closed.

"Love ya too, King. So don' leave me here." Hearing the sirens, I leaned further onto Shiro.

"Never." I heard the medics saying something, telling me to move and everything. But when I felt Shiro's hand slacken, it made my body freeze along with time. It was like a dream when I did pull back and take Shiro's full image in. Bloody, I sat in a puddle of his blood, covered in it. Golden irises faded to a pale yellow, dull, lifeless. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief, it couldn't be happening to me again. Not him, not Shiro. Thought as I pulled him up to my chest, the demands of the medics fell silent. I wrapped my arms around and felt my breathing ragged and uneven as warm tears fell down my cheeks. I felt everything bundling up inside of my chest, but everything was silent around me. I didn't even hear my own scream of Shiro's name.

I didn't let him go. I wouldn't let him go. They had to pick both of us up and put us in the back of the ambulance. I won't let him go. I won't let him go. I would never let him go. The only way I was separated from him was from my father coming to the hospital, down to the morgue to pull me away. But he only managed when he got a sedation shot. Now, here I sit, two days later in my room. Not moving since I woke up there. I just stared out the window feeling not numb, but pain, nothing but pain.

I saw my friends come by the house and look up at my window with sad stares. I ignored them. Tatsuki had came over as soon as she heard from the teacher. She had came flying into my bedroom muttering it couldn't be true, I wish it weren't true. She went on about how she'd always be there if I needed her, if I needed anything or anyone to talk to. I wanted to spout out words like. "You aren't the one I want to talk to, you can't bring my brother back, you can't do anything." I couldn't form more than four words.

"Tatsuki." She had stopped talking, I had looked over at her, her eyes fell wide to my expressionless one, or maybe they were smothered in the pain I felt. "I'm dead inside." They fell hurt, and lost. Without another word, she had left. I sat there, in my room that was now just my room. It still smelt of him. Of course he smelt like me too. And I was afraid if I left this room, so would the smell. A knock came at my door and my father came inside.

"Ichigo, Ichigo look at me." I reluctantly looked over at my father, my room was dark, so I could only see his silhouette, but I'm sure he saw me fine with his back lighting that was lighting my front. I sat on my bed; knees pulled up near my chest, with one arm dangling from a knee. I stared at him waiting for him to say what he wants.

"Please come downstairs. Don't grieve alone." I just turned my head back to the wall, leaning up further against the wall. Staring back out at the night sky. "Ichigo, please. This is affecting us all and you in here isn't helping us any. We all love, Shiro and we can't go through this without knowing you are going to be alright." It was one of those times when he wasn't being goofy, which is a rarity. But I didn't care right now.

"I'm not alright, dad. You all loved Shiro. But he was my other half. None of you knew him like me. None of you knew him at all." Whispered feeling anger building. But not towards dad, towards the people that killed him. But it was going out on dad.

"We knew him. He was my son, just as you are-"

"You didn't know him for shit!" Growled loudly sending a glare over at him not caring if I couldn't see his eyes. "You didn't know he failed tests on purpose, you didn't know he loved your cooking, you didn't know he wanted to be a cop, you didn't know he liked stuffed animals more than Yuzu, you didn't know anything! You just thought you knew him. Just like everyone else! Only I knew him, and only he would let me in. You don't know how I felt when he was in my arms, you don't know how it felt saying goodbye, you don't know how it felt hearing him say not to leave him but you pulled me away from him anyway!" Yelled now on my feet, my finger pointing at the floor as if making a huge point.

"You don't see it going through your head each moment of the day. You don't know how it is to hear ' Shit, we shot the wrong guy. Drive, drive' echoing through your head. How could you possibly know anything? You didn't spend any time with us. You didn't ask us anything, so you didn't know shit! I was the closest thing Shiro ever had, and vise versa. He pulled me through moms death, how could you pull me away from him!" I fell to my knees feeling myself trembling. Not a moment later long warm arms were around me. I knew I was taking my anger out on him about it, I knew it wasn't fair for me to do it. But I couldn't control it.

"I'm here, Ichigo. You don't have to suffer alone." I was though, I was. No amount of comfort he gives, no amount of love he shows, and no amount of support he has will ever change that fact.

"You don't understand." The anger died and was replaced with a nonchalant tone. "I am alone." I felt him pull away. I just stared at the wall. Not caring how he looked at me. The sadness in his eyes, the pain he felt, the worry of losing me too, I just wanted to close my eyes and leave. His hands tightened on my shoulders, his swallow was audible,

"I told the school you wouldn't be there for the rest of the year. I'm not giving up on you, Ichigo. I'm going to leave dinner at your door. Eat it, for Shiro. He wouldn't want you destroying yourself." That was all he said before he left my room with the door lightly clicking behind him.

"Shiro, you said you wouldn't leave." Whispered curling further onto the floor, arms wrapped around my waist, forehead pressed against the cool flooring. He left me alone. I heard footsteps by my door, only giving it a light glance. A shadow of feet were there but was replaced by a different shadow I could clearly make out as an oval. Food probably, but I didn't want it, I wasn't hungry. Despite that I haven't eaten since the café. I closed my eyes being smothered in darkness. Why couldn't those assholes shoot me too, or just me? How the hell could, Shiro grin at a time like that. The little white prick.

Biting down a sob, why did I ever suggest that we go there? He could've warmed up when we got home. We could've had hot chocolate here. We could've eaten here, and then none of that would've happened. We could have gone another day, another time. Why did I have to be responsible for two of my most beloved people's deaths? How could I do it again? I fell onto my side and stared up out the window. It was snowing, I felt my brows lax, and my lips part lightly. Shiro, winter wont be the same without him, neither will summer, but most definitely winter. He liked the snow after all.

Three more days passed by, I found myself in the same predicament as the days before. Sitting on my bed staring out the window. The only different thing was I was fed and bathed. Shiro wouldn't have wanted me to waste away just because he was gone. No, he'd call me horse. Which is the complete opposite of king. Being pathetic, not bathing, or eating because someone was gone? Man he'd be kicking my ass right about now if he saw me. I should know this, he did it when mom was gone and I went into self-loathing and much like the pit I am in now. My door cracked open, I was busy watching the sky glowing colors as the sun had started to set.

"Ichigo, the service is over." Apparently they cremated Shiro and had a service for the other family, and most of all friends. "Everyone was worried about you when they didn't see you there." I don't care if they were worried about me. Is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the energy to say it. I was tired of getting angry at him for nothing. He didn't deserve it.

"Yeah, sorry." My voice was hoarse. I could feel his eyes on me still, what more did he have to say? I was waiting for him to say grow up and get over it. Even I'm starting to get annoyed with how I was acting. But I didn't have the energy to do anything about it right now.

"Here, it felt right to let you have them." Hearing a light thump of something being put down on my desk, he walked out. I sighed and let my head fall to the side. Everything seemed to pause when my eyes landed on a silver urn. Reaching over, grabbing the warmed metal and pulled it to where I had been sitting. I leaned against the wall letting a sigh come out as my fingers caressed the metal. Shiro, he was with me again. I felt my lips thin as I pulled the top off lightly. Those ashes were my brother…

"Shiro, you've gained some color." Water droplets made themselves known when they hit the pile of ashes by turning a darker shade. "Shiro."

I don't know how much time has passed since Shiro died, or how long it has been since I left my room. But I do know that there was too much energy I was containing and the emotions were getting worse and worse. I felt myself being completely lost while being in the one place that has been home to me since I was a kid. I needed to move. Which was the thought that got my body moving. I had sat the urn down that I had been cradling in my hands for weeks. I knew winter was almost over because it was snowing less and less and getting warmer and warmer. I could feel the warmth seeping through my window.

Grabbing Shiro's bag he used to go to the gym with. He said that a delinquent like himself needed to be in good shape to kick guys off his ass. Even though dad attacked us each time when we got home, and we got in fights every day because of our appearance. I think he just wanted to beat me at a fight for once.

"I'll be back, Shiro." I moved out of the room feeling like I didn't leave him there, that he was there with me. I stilled for just a moment soaking that feeling in. Before I walked down the steps that led to the living room area that also contained the dining room and kitchen. When I opened the door having it close behind me. I gained my sisters' attention. They were watching television. I hadn't seen them in weeks. I knew they were worried. Just like my dad who looked at me from the dinner table.

"Ichi-nii." Heard Yuzu's whisper but I just continued to the door that led out of the house. I didn't need to say where I was going. Shiro's gym bag said it all. I just wore my sweat pants, an A-shirt, and socks. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jacket before leaving the house. I stalked down the path to the gym that was a distance away. But I had plenty of time to get there. Seeing how it was only eight in the morning. After walking for a good ten miles, I got to the gym. I handed Shiro's membership to the lady and without questions I had gotten in. The woman at the reception desk gave me this pity look. No doubt Shiro's face was in the newspaper.

I went in the back and let the bag drop to the floor. I dug in it for a moment before finding the fingerless gloves and slipped then on having the bag zipped up. I stretched a bit, letting my muscles roll. Though I couldn't be more relaxed or stretched out. I went to the punching bag and slid my foot back. Emotions rolled in my stomach and felt as if they shot outwards when I threw the first punch. When had I gotten so weak? The bag only waved lightly, it should be swinging. Fuck, Shiro would not have let me live this down if he saw me right now.

I continued beating the bag up with effort. Soon moving on to weights and stayed on them for a while. I'd get myself back on my feet for Shiro, if not anyone else, him. The fact that I had let myself get this weak is making me even more depressed. I was supposed to protect my family, and whom have I managed to protect? Not one of them, not a single one. And now I was making them suffer. Fuck, I was so pissed off yet in such a state of depression that I was confused on what to do.

**_Fight._**

It was a small voice in the back of my head. But that voice made me freeze in what I was doing, which was lifting weights. I held the 150 pounds above my head, and just kept it there even when my muscles started to tremble. The voice that just came from the back of my head sounded just like Shiro. Great, I know I was in a big pit, but I didn't know I was going that insane. I'm hearing my brother's voice in my head. But I guess I need that little insanity to push through this. Because that voice set me off, I was working out harder. Sweating more, pushing myself further. I didn't get home till late night. When I did get home I just ran upstairs and went to the urn. I placed a hand on it, and gave a trademark scowl to it.

"I will." Whispered to it before washing myself up. From then on, day after day I went to the gym and worked out relentlessly. Day after day I pushed myself to get stronger. Slowly getting my footing back and pulling myself up from the ground, to the sky

* * *

Okay, this really is a plot that goes...somewhat no where. It's really a drabble. I have plenty off it written. But it's like, should I or shouldn't I?

Nothing is as what it seems. I wanted another supernatural like fic since I didn't do much of those often. I made a lot all of the sudden and they all suck...but you are your worst critque.

So what do you think about it? Man that's getting said way too much. Ah, who cares.


End file.
